Truth or Dare-Never Have I Ever
by TheOneAndOnly123
Summary: Bored with nothing else to do, some mages of our favorite guild decide to play a friendly game of a Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever.


**A/N: This was pretty random. This fanfic was mainly for my own entertainment, but then I decided to post it just for the hell of it. I hope you enjoy!**

TRUTH OR DARE-NEVER HAVE I EVER

"Guys, I'm so bored!" Lucy groaned, leaning back on her couch.

At this moment, Lucy had a few guest over. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, a sleeping Panther Lily, Levy, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, and Cana all broke into the blonde's house a couple of hours ago. Since Lucy didn't feel like yelling, she just decided to let her friends stay.

"What are we supposed to do about that, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel scoffed.

Levy narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Gajeel, you promised that if we came you'd be nice!"

"Yeah Gajeel, be a good boy." Cana cackled.

"Shut it, drunkard." Gajeel spat.

"Guys~" Lucy sighed. "Come on, let's do something!"

Natsu stood up, excitedly. "How about we spar!"

In unison, everyone in the room said, "No."

The fire dragon slayer sat down, disappointed. Happy softly patted his friends back.

They all began thinking of some sort of entertainment for their group. All of the sudden, Cana popped out of her seat. "I have an idea. Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever."

"Cana?" Wendy called.

"Yes young one?"

"Well, I know what Truth or Dare is, but what's Never Have I Ever?"

"You don't know!?" Cana exclaimed, shocked. "Jeez, kids these days. Well we all know Truth or Dare, someone asks another a question and they have to answer it truthfully, for the truth option. And for dare, someone has to complete the dare given to them. Never Have I Ever is a drinking game when people go around in a circle saying things they have never done. Everyone who has done the thing the person says has to take a shot. You have to cause, being the awesome, sexy card mage I am, I can tell if you are lying. The same goes for the truth part of truth or dare. So you might as well just do it before I call you out. But in this case, we can have someone raise their hand instead of taking a shot, since most of you are wimpy drinkers."

"Uhhh, Cana?" Mirajane started, "As much as I love those games, we can't play two games at the same time."

Cana chuckled. "No, no, no, you alternate. Like during one turn, someone gives a Truth or Dare question, then on the next turn, someone does a Never Have I Ever."

Everyone oh'ed in realization. "Okay, I guess we can do that. Everyone in?" Different acceptations were heard all around the group. They all made their way into making a circle formation. "So who's starting off?"

"I will!" Little Wendy piped in.

Charle rolled her eyes. "Oh no."

"I can do it, Charle! Okay, hmmm, never have I ever…kissed a boy."

All of the other girls in the room, excluding Charle, raised their hand. Then, shocking everyone, Gray raised his hand.

Natsu had an expressionless face. "You're kidding right?"

Gray shrugged. "What? I was single, so why not?"

"But…with who?" Lucy questioned.

"Loke."

"WHAT?" Juvia shouted, mentally noting Loke as a possible love rival.

Natsu busted out laughing. "You and Loke _kissed_? This is too good!"

Erza punched the laughing boy. "Stop it, I think it's cute."

"Aye…" Natsu mumbled in pain on the floor.

"So," Lucy continued. "Before we go on with the game, can you tell us why you kissed Loke?"

"Well isn't that what you do when you're dating someone?"

Silence.

Gajeel sent Gray a weird and disgusted look. "Stripper, you're gay?"

Gray shook his head. "I swing both ways."

Juvia decided to ask one of her own questions. "Is Gray-sama still currently dating Loke-san?"

"Nah, we broke up a couple of days ago." Gray sighed. "Well that's enough questions, back to the game. My turn." Gray looked around, searching for a victim. "Levy, truth or dare?"

The blued haired mage sent Gray a smile. "Hmmm, truth."

"Is it true you had a crush on me when we were younger?"

"Ugh, yes. Why won't you let that go!?" Levy said, frustrated. "I was ten!"

"Cause its funny! It's okay, I don't blame you. I'm hot.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever…uh…eaten a flame."

Only Natsu raised his hand, smiling like the idiot he is.

Cana sighed at Levy's statement. "That sucked. You could have at least put a little more thought into it." The Solid-Script Mage giggled, shrugging. "Whatever, whose next?"

"I'll go!" Mira said happily.

Cana smiled at the bartender. "Knock yourself out!"

"Hmmm, Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Juvia would like dare."

Gajeel smiled at his friend. "There ya go Rain Woman. Ya got guts, I'll give ya that. Having the Demon give you a dare, you're brave. Stupid, but still brave."

Juvia sweat dropped at her friend's comment. Mira continued with the dare. "Hmmm, since it's only Monday, I dare you…to continue this week in only a bikini bathing suit, starting now."

Immediately, Juvia's face was on fire. "W-What?"

"You heard me. The only outfits you're wearing this week are bikinis!" Mirajane giggled, looking completely innocent to the untrained eye. Her fellow guild mates can clearly see the sadistic gleam in her eyes. "So go on, I'm sure Lucy has a bikini here you can borrow."

Lucy gave a sympathetic look to Juvia while taking the water mage to the bathroom.

About five minutes later, the two ladies emerged from the bathroom and sat back down. Juvia wore a blue polka dotted bikini. "Okay. Now it is Juvia's turn." After taking a moment to think, Juvia finally had the perfect statement. "Never has Juvia ever had sex before."

Mirajane, Gray, and Cana raised their hand. Gray wasn't that big of a surprise, everyone expected Cana to raise her hand, and some were shocked about Mirajane but then remembered what she used to act like.  
Cana, being the lie detector, looked down at her cards then up to her friends and smirked. "Oh Levy, is there something you would like to share?"

"Cana!" Levy yelled at her friend, appalled that Cana would actually call her out.

"Whoa, what?" Gajeel, who was as surprised as everyone else, said.

Levy's face was scarlet. "I-I…"

Cana interrupted her and said in a sing-song voice, "Levy's not a virgin~"

"CANA!" Levy shouted.

Gajeel, still shocked, decided to get some answers. "Shrimp, are you or are you not a virgin?"

Levy sighed, hating her current situation. "I-I'm not."

And with that, Gajeel stood up. "M'kay, I'm out."

"Gajeel wait!" Levy pulled on her boyfriend's arm, stopping him from leaving. "I'm sorry."

"Levy, you lied to me. Ya looked me straight in the face and gave me some bullshit story about you _'waiting for the one'_."

"Gajeel, I'm sorry! I just didn't want this to happen!"

"I wouldn't be pissed off if you just told me from the beginning instead of giving me crap!" By this time, the couple has complete forgotten they have an audience.

"I was scared, okay! I was scared of how you would react and what you would do to him!"

"Ya know me better than that, Shorty. I wouldn't give a—wait. Do I know who took your virginity?"

All of the spectators instantly had their eyes on Levy, waiting for the blunette to respond.

"Uhhh…no?" Levy twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Levy, I'm up to here with this shit. Tell me."

"J-Jet."

Everyone in the room gasped. Gajeel couldn't believe it. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Why would I joke about something like this!?" Levy scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So, Speedy fucked my girlfriend? And then she hid it from me." Gajeel sat back down in his chair. "Ya right about one thing. I'm not sure what I'll do when I see Top Hat again. But I ain't mad at you."

"So…" Levy swiftly placed herself in Gajeel's lap. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, it was only once anyway."

Levy bit her lip nervously. "Well…"

"Okay. Just don't have sex again, ya know, unless it's with me."

Levy giggled and wrapped her arms around the iron dragon slayer's neck.

Cana cleared her throat. "Okay, that's enough of that."

"I thought it was a cute ending!" Lucy squealed.

Natsu groaned. "Can we just get on with the game!?"

"Natsu's right," Erza started. "I'll go now." Titania looked around the room for a suitable victim. Everyone tensed once her sharp eyes landed onto them. The majority of them has played Truth or Dare with Erza before, so they know that she is heartless when it comes to the game. "Gray. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Gray replied, choosing the more safe option.

"Okay, did you break up with Loke or was it the other way around?"

Gray's eyes fell to the floor. "He dumped me…" All of the girls in the room aww'ed. "I guess I should have seen it coming, you know, since he has that type of reputation. But, I kinda thought he wouldn't do that to me. Well this shows how wrong I was."

Erza gently placed her hand onto his shoulder. "I shouldn't have brought that up again, my apologies."

"Nah, it's okay. It happened two days ago so I still kinda feel it, but I'll be fine. Oh, it's my turn again." Gray brought his hand to his chin, thinking. "Never have I ever…wet my pants in the last five years."

Cana, Wendy, and Natsu raised their hand.

Everyone sent a questioning look to Cana. She shrugged. "I was drunk, it wasn't really my fault."

Everybody's curious expressions shifted to Wendy. She blushed. "I'm only twelve; this isn't a fair debate for me!"

The group laughed at the young girl. "We know its okay." Mirajane said smiling. "But, what about you Natsu?"

"It doesn't matter." The fire dragon slayer smiled, innocently.

"Oh I think it does." Gray smirked, evilly. He had set this up for Natsu.

"Shut it, Underwear Prince."

"At least I didn't wet my underwear outside of Lucy's house!"

"How'd you know about that!?" Natsu had a scarlet face. "Luce, did you tell him?!"

"Of course not!" Lucy said.

Gray smirked. "I was walking to Lucy's house to grab something to eat, and then I see Natsu standing there wetting his pants at the doorstep."

"You didn't know what happened before though!" Natsu argued. "We went shopping and there were no bathrooms! I was _dying_. I just couldn't make it!"

"Come on Gray, you know that's not fair on his part." Lucy said, trying to help Natsu out in his situation.

Gajeel laughed. "Either way it's funny!"

"No it's not!" Natsu fought. "It was a long time ago anyway."

"It was yesterday Flame-Brain."

"SHUT UP POPSICLE."

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME FLASHLIGHT?"

Instantly, Erza stood up. "Is this becoming a fight?" She spoke with venom clearly in her voice.

Within seconds, Natsu and Gray bound together and spoke in unison, "Of course not, Erza!"

"Good. Now sit down and let's continue on with our game. Whose turn is it? Gajeel, you go." Erza ordered.

Not feeling up to arguing and getting beaten by the red haired mage, Gajeel decided to go. "Demon, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm," Mirajane thought sweetly for a while. "Dare." A wicked glimmer in her eye could be seen.

"Scare the fucking shit out of Jet."

Mira nodded at her assignment. "Oh, well that's not too difficult."

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed.

"Cat." Gajeel changed his attention to his sleeping friend. He shook the animal awake.

Lily slowly came to, rubbing his eyes as he did. "What Gajeel?"

"Follow the Demon and record whatever she does to Top Hat, got it?"

"Sure?" Panther Lily agreed, confused. He flew off with Mira. Their destination no doubt the guild.

Gajeel sat in his chair with a smile plastered on his face. Levy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "I can't believe you just did that. No wait, yes I can."

"Gihi!"

Levy sighed for what seemed the hundredth time today. "So who's up next?"

"I'll go!" Lucy said, waving her hand in the air.

Cana applauded. "Go for it girlfriend!"

"Hmmm, never have I ever…gotten drunk." Everyone in the room, minus Wendy and the Exceeds, lifted their hands.

Cana groaned. "Can't you do any better than that?"

"Sorry Cana." The blonde said laughing. Lucy glanced at her watch and noticed the late time. "Whoa, it's really late. I think I'm going to go to bed." All of her guest wished her a farewell and goodnight, but stayed in their places. "Uhh, guys, that's your cue to leave."

"Oh, sorry about that Lu-chan. Okay guys, lets pack up and move out!" The blunette pulled her dragon slayer boyfriend out of the door while the rest of her friends followed.

"Bye guys!" Lucy closed her door behind her rowdy 'family'. She entered her bed room only to find Natsu lying down on her bed. Happy wasn't there, she guessed he went to walk Charle and Wendy home. "Natsu, what are you still doing in my home?"

"I'm getting ready to sleep!"

"In my bed?"

"Yup!"

Lucy sighed, but entered her bed anyway. "You are so annoying."

"Night Luce!"

"Goodnight Natsu."


End file.
